evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Maverick013
01:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC)}} Hey there, just wanted to give you the proper welcome. I know you've met Soxra, and I am really glad you'll try to help us! Im the other admin, currently.-- 01:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you please start uploading images as .png s from now on? They are of better quality than JPGs and we're trying to get rid of 'em. If you have a JPG images, just open it in paint or something, "save as" and pick png! Thanks ^^-- 18:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Answers *Yes, they are. This Wiki was founded back in 2007. Dark-EnigmaXIII and I have recently taken leadership, so we're trying to clean this up... but yes, the original owners blatantly copied and pasted from Wikipedia and EvaGeeks. Most of the redlinks can be removed entirely (as in, they just shouldn't link anywhere). A lot of work still has to be done to move us past the "original" content here... *Information, yes. Content itself, no. EvaGeeks is a valid resource to get names, quick summaries, and so on... but minimal copy-pasting, or we'll end up with the problem above. *The first just needs a bit of TLC, but yes, it is. The second is less useful, it will be merged in with other lists of characters eventually. :—'soxra' (talk) 02:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Characters Cloned Hmm? I'm not sure I get what you mean. Do you have a screenshot or better description, by any chance? soxra (talk) 01:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Got it. Should be fine now. soxra (talk) 02:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Stuff! I'm still working on the (anime) page at the moment... I'll let you know when I'm done, and you can feel free to continue from there. As for the Main Page, unless it is vandalized, there is no need to protect it. Fear not, for I will if it becomes the target of vandalism. soxra (talk) 19:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'm finished with it (for now). You can go ahead and do some work on the NGE (anime) article if you wish! Good luck! soxra (talk) 20:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Stealing the section~ It's very simple! When you're uploading the file, change the file name field so it says "png" instead of "PNG"-- 01:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, Maverick, when you're uploading an image, and you want to categorize it, you can add the categories in the summary box (the big one). They'll be auto-added to the page when you upload. Might save you a bit of time. ^^ soxra (talk) 17:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Image size is no problem (as I'm sure you saw with the NERV logo!). Feel free to upload it, and add it to our rather skimpy 3.0 article. soxra (talk) 18:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I recognize only some. I'm going to start a list on the file's talk page to see if we can get all the characters labelled as "known" or "unknown". soxra (talk) 18:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Interesting... they don't seem to know much more than us right now, anyway. But here's the collective list. We'll see how far we can get... ^^ soxra (talk) 18:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) PNGs Unfortunately, JPGs can't be replaced by PNGs. What you have to do is upload the PNG, replace the links, and then edit the JPG's page with a tag, so someone can remove it. As for the 3.0 poster, I saw your post... just haven't commented yet! ^^ 02:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Mina no Eva Hm. I'm actually not sure what to make of those. They're obviously hand-drawn so it's hard to tell if they're official, but they're neat additions nonetheless. I assume you've used galleries before... if you want, you could put a Gallery section on the Evangelion 3.0 page and add those, as well as the other two promos you uploaded. If you're not sure how, I'd be glad to help you out. ^^ 18:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Just to clarify, these are indeed official images draw by Anno himself for publicity signs, revealed in August 2011's Bonbori Matsuri. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, note the classification of Eva 02' (note the prime)-- 20:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::It's perfectly okay, since we're not using them for profit :P-- 01:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Icons Feel free! If you take a look at , everything from F-Z still needs an icon template! (Except redirects, that is! Also keep in mind that Dark-Enigma may be helping out, so just pick the pages he hasn't done!) You're more than welcome to add the template if you wish. I'm sure you've figured it out from looking at my edits so far, but NGE = anime, RB1 RB2 RB3 are the Rebuild movies, EMC is manga, and EGM is the games. Anything like music or staff should also have a Real attached. So, if you wanted all of them, you'd add . Have fun! ^^ 02:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: Also, for music, the OST tag is used. 02:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hm. I'll see what I can do. Thanks. ^^ 03:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Typical Sox moment... EOE is for End of Evangelion... sorry about that. >< 03:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I would blame the guy above working on the template! Nha, dont worry, he fixed it.-- 04:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) User pages Indeed, they're a way to express oneself... have you see DE's as well? 02:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, yes, no worries. Nothing too interesting has happened, I think... just some general work and cleanup, nothing big. ^^ As for the talk bubble, feel free to make yourself one! I haven't set up an extensive tutorial yet, but... let's see... you'd start by creating a page like Template:The Maverick. Then you'd copy the coding below to the page, and fill out the blank spots (with an image, colors, etc.). }| } |text= } }}}} :Once you've done that, you'd include it on a page with " ". Note that you can add the above code as many times as you'd like to the page to create new bubbles (of course, you'd have to change } and } to something else). At the bottom of the page, add: :...and you're done! Feel free to ask if you have questions. 01:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Well done! Just a couple things to add.. first, don't change the "Soxra" in "User:Soxra/TalkTemplate", or else it doesn't work (DE corrected this for you ^^). Second, if you want to show a preview on your page (like mine does), you can add " " after the tag. 02:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Sometimes templates have to be saved (even twice) before they look updated. It's an unfortunate byproduct of how MediaWiki works... but what you did works fine! ^^ 02:27, March 30, 2012 (UTC) 02:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC)}} Talk bubble sprites Then simply mess around with the options! If you want a bigger plethora of colors besides the basic ones, here you have a box when you can adjust the color if you scroll down a bit. Once you pick a color, copy the Hex field and paste in the corresponding color fiel, and voila! If you want me to do an image with a frame like mine, and the ones im working for the wiki, just give me an image, and I'll be happy to help! EDIT 05:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC)= Does this suit you? ^^ http://i1191.photobucket.com/albums/z469/Dark-EnigmaXIII/Userbox/MaverickUser.png Direct Link:http://i1191.photobucket.com/albums/z469/Dark-EnigmaXIII/Userbox/MaverickUser.png}} Categories 05:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC)}} 19:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC)}} Wow GIFs 03:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC)}} 04:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC)}} 04:41, April 19, 2012 (UTC)}} 05:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC)}} Double pages RE:Ideas Weeeeeeeeird things! 18:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC)}} 03:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC)}} 09:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC)}} 21:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC)}} Iruel is the true and correct name of ireul RE:Image Unit-04 20:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC)}}